salem_witches_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheGoodDeath/Wiki Notes
"The Salem Witches’ Institute is actually located in Oregon, not Massachusetts. The school was founded in 1742 and named after the Salem Witch Trials, which had ended fifty years previously. The location was chosen in part due to its remoteness from muggle culture, but in 1842 the town of Salem, Oregon was founded – named after the Institute, because at the time the population of the town was actually largely magical. The Institute is located about an hour’s broom flight away from Salem, on a magically shrouded bit of coastline." ---- "It is not a girls’ school and never was. Even though it was named after the Salem Witches, the school has always been open to both witches and wizards. Even though this had been the standard in European wizarding communities for some time, it was practically unheard of in North America at the time, where there were already two major magic academies in place; one for men and one for women. The Salem Witches’ Institute was founded by a family of four professors of magic – mother, father, brother and sister – who were tired of having to split up yearly to teach at the segregated academies. Recently, the Salem Witches’ Institute has been come to be known by an alternate, gender-neutral name: The Salem Institute of Magic." ---- "Its students are divided into houses, but they work differently than the Hogwarts houses. Student housing works on a fraternity/sorority system. Upon arrival, all students are placed in freshman dorms, where they live for their first year at the school. They are required to pledge to one of the houses by the end of the year. Some houses are more exclusive than others; some are all-girls or all-boys, one is for those specifically interested in becoming professional Quidditch players, etc. It is truly a rare thing for any student to not find a house they feel they were meant to belong to. There forty-seven established houses at the institute with an average of fifty students in each of them. " ---- "It is the most prestigious wizarding school in North America, but it’s not the only one. Both of the gender-specific schools still exist, although they are now both co-ed, and there are several other academies for magic scattered about the continent, as far south as the Yucatan Peninsula and as far north as Alaska. The Salem Witches’ institute receives as many as 2000 applications a year and accepts only 500 students to each graduating class." ---- Colours: Black and Navy ---- "The Salem Witches Institute was founded by a group of witches just after the murders of the Salem Witch Trials in 1692 for furthering the protection of real witches and wizards. The school is separated into four houses: Young, Jones, Hibbins, and Glover; named after four witches who died during the Salem Witch Trials." ---- Motto: "Iunctus nos sto , tribuo nos cado" ---- THE SALEM WITCHES INTISTUTE UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain work robes (Navy) 2.One plain pointed hat (Navy or Black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (Navy, with black fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry their name. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore The Beginner's Guide to Potions: Emeric Switch Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Darker Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Roland Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS Main Sport: Quodpot Centered around the explosive properties of the ball, known as the Quod, a game of Quodpot is played between two teams with eleven players each. The players attempt to get the Quod into the pot at the end of the pitch before it explodes. When the Quod is safely in the pot - which contains a solution to stop the Quod from exploding - the scorer's team gets a point and a new Quod is brought into play. Any player in possession of the Quod when it explodes must leave the field of play. Quodpot is immensely popular in North America and South America, but is considered a minority sport in Europe, where the majority of wizards remain faithful to Quidditch. Side Sport: Quidditch The game is played by two teams of seven people (three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker) and involves four balls (a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch). The Keeper guards the goal posts, The three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts, The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team, The Seeker catches the Golden Snitch. The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught (the record, according to Quidditch Through the Ages, is six months). Category:Blog posts